In a commonly-known process of making a light-emitting structure, a chip of a light-emitting element such as a light-emitting diode (LED) is made by dicing a finished epitaxial structure formed by an epitaxial growth process. The chip is then arranged on a submount, which is a lead frame or a big size mounting substrate, for the following wire-bonding, soldering, phosphor-coating, and encapsulation processes. However, there are too many steps in these processes. Consequently, the time and the cost of the manufacture are dramatically increased.